MS Paint Adventures Role Playing Smut
by jel2658
Summary: Here are all the transcripts of my RPing on MSPARP. All are M/M slash and Homestuck.
1. Pointless GamTav

Here's one of my GamTav adventures on MSPARP. I roleplayed Gamzee.

* * *

adiosToreador joined chat.

terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.

TC: WhAt's uP MoThErFuCkEr?

AT: n-NOTHING YOU?

TC: Oh i'm jUsT BeInG AlL FuCkInG ChIlL Up iN HeRe

AT: *LAUGHS SOFTLY* Y-YEAH

TC: YoU OkAy, MaN? yOu sEeM PrEtTy fUcKiNg uN-ChIlL

AT: y-YEAH,,,

TC: NeEd sOmE MoThErFuCkIn fAyGo, MaN? :O)

AT: s-SURE

TC: *hAnDs fAyGo*

AT: *TAKES A SIP* TH-THANKS

TC: NoT A PrObLeM, mAn :O). AnYtHiNg cAuSiNg sUcH MoThErFuCkIn pRoBlEmS?

AT: y-YEAH,,,

TC: MaN YoU KnOw yOu cAn sHaRe aNyThInG

TC: I HeRe

AT: *GIGGLES* Y-YEAH i KN-KNOW

TC: So wHaT'S ThE PrObS, mAn?

AT: vR-VRISKA JUST WAS B-BEING KINDA M-MEAN,,,

TC: MaN YoU CaN'T LeT HeR GeT To yOu

TC: WhAt dId sHe dO

AT: sHE K-KEPT CALLING M-ME PATHETIC AND MAKING F-FUN OF M-MY STUTTER,,,

TC: MaN ShE'S NoT GrEaT

AT: y-YEAH,,,

TC: EvErYbOdY KnOwS ThAt

TC: JuSt bE MoThErFuCkIn tRuE To yOuRsElF, aIn't nObOdY ElSe yOu nEeD To bE TrUe tO

AT: o-OKAY

AT: *SMILES A BIT* TH-THANKS

TC: *sMiLeS BaCk* MaN It's mOtHeRfUcKiNg cOoL :o)

AT: y-YEAH }:)

TC: So hOw yOu fUcKiN DoIn oThEr tHaN ThAt?

AT: g-GREAT

TC: HoW YoU... fEeLiN?

AT: i-i,,,uH, wHAT DO Y-YOU MEAN?

TC: MaN YoU FeElIn iT Up iN HeRe?

AT: y-YEAH

TC: ThE HeAt, MaN

AT: wAIT WHAT?

TC: It's pReTtY MoThErFuCkIn hOt

TC: EqUiUs wOuLd nEeD A ToWeL

AT: hEHE Y-YEAH

TC: *tAkEs a sWiG Of fAyGo* MaN, yOu wAnT SoMe mOrE? *OfFeRs fAyGo*

AT: s-SURE *TAKES ANOTHER SIP* TH-THANKS

TC: NoT A MoThErFuCkIn pRoBlEm, MaN :o)

AT: hEHE }:)

TC: MaDe oF MoThErFuCkIn mIrAcLeS. lIkE YoU, bRo :O)

AT: *BLUSHES* ,,,uH, tHATS S-SWEET,,,

TC: *rAnDoMlY HuGs* YoU'Re cOoL, bRo

AT: *HUGS BACK AND SMILES*

TC: *eNdS HuG, sTaReS InTo eYeS* *WhIsPeRs* ReAl cOoL.

AT: *GIGGLES AND WHISPERS* Y-YOU TO

TC: *lEaNs tOwArD HiM* mAn...

AT: *CLOSES EYES*

TC: *pReSsEs lIpS To hIs lIpS*

AT: *KISSES GAMZEE BACK*

TC: *gRaBs oNtO TaVrOs' HoRnS AnD PuLlS HiM InTo a dEePeR KiSs, FaLlInG OnTo tHe gRoUnD*

AT: *SMILES AS HIS FACE TURNS ORANGE FROM BLUSHING*

TC: *pUlLs bAcK AnD SmIlEs* MaN, yOu kIsS WeLl

AT: y-YOU TO *SMILES SHYLY*

TC: *rUbS TaVrOs' BaCk* *rOlLs aNd pUlLs tHeIr bOdIeS ClOsEr tOgEtHeR* dO YoU FeEl tHe sAmE WaY I FeEl, MaN?

AT: y-YEAH,,,

TC: Is iT GeTtInG MoThErFuCkInG HoT In hErE FoR YoU ToO, mAn?

AT: y-YEAH,,, i-IT IS

TC: Do yOu fInD ThEsE ClOtHeS... rEsTrIcTiNg?

AT: wHA? *BLUSHES*

TC: *sMiLeS* mAn, YoU GoTtA Be mOrE LaId bAcK. aReN'T ThEy?

AT: y-YEAH

TC: * GrAbS BoTtOm oF ShIrT AnD BeGiNs tO PuLl oFf*

AT: *LETS HIM*

TC: *aFtEr a bIt oF TrOuBlE GeTtInG ThE ShIrT ArOuNd tHe hOrNs, GaMzEe bItEs tAvRoS' nEcK GeNtLy*

AT: *STARTS TO PURR*

TC: *mAkEs lItTlE CiRcLeS ArOuNd tAvRoS' nEcK WiTh hIs lOnG ToNgUe*

AT: tH-THAT TICKLES *GIGGLES*

TC: *lEtS OuT A SmAlL MoAn*

AT: *KISSES GAMZEE AGAIN*

AT: mMM~

TC: *tRiEs tO PuSh tOnGuE InTo tAvRoS' mOuTh*

AT: *OPENS MOUTH ABIT TASTING GAMZEE'S PURPLE TOUNGE*

TC: *pUlLs bAcK, lEaViNg a tRaIl oF PuRpLe+bRoWn sAlIvA BeTwEeN ThEiR MoUtHs* I ShOuLd tAkE OfF My sHiRt aS WeLl

AT: pL-PLEASE

TC: *sItS Up, WiTh tAvRoS On hIs lAp, AnD QuIcKlY ReMoVeS HiS OwN ShIrT*

AT: *PRESSES HAND TO GAMZEE'S BARE CHEST, fEELING HIS HEART BEAT*

TC: * SmIlEs* YoU ArE So cUtE, mOtHeRfUcKeR

AT: *BLUSHES*

TC: *bRiNgS ClOsEr, To tOuCh tHeIr cHeStS ToGeThEr*

AT: *RUBS NOSES WITH GAMZEE'S, rUBBING THE PAINT ON HS NOSE*

AT: *HIS

TC: *lIcKs hIs cHeEk*

AT: *LAUGHS SOFTLY AND LICKS THE SIDE OF GAMZEE'S WHOLE FACE*

TC: DoEs tHe pAiNt tAsTe gOoD HaHa

AT: t-TASTES KINDA F-FUNNY *MAKES A WEIRD FACE*

AT: *TILTING HIS HAED TO THE SIDE A BIT*

AT: *HEAD

TC: *aBrUpTlY KiSsEs hIm aGaIn, BuT MoRe pAsSiOnAtElY*

AT: *KISSES GAMZEE BACK, wITH A BIT MORE FORCE*

TC: *pUsHeS HiM To tHe gRoUnD AnD StArTs nIbBlInG At hIs cHeSt*

AT: *GROANS SOFTLY, pURRING*

TC: *sTaRtS To mOvE FuRtHeR DoWn hIs bOdY, tRaIlInG HiS ToNgUe uP AnD DoWn hIs nAvEl*

AT: *MOANS A LITTLE LOUDER*

TC: *gRaBs hIs pAnTs* MaN, i'm nOt bElIeViNg wE NeEd tHeSe

AT: *BLUSHES* i-i,,,uH,

TC: SoMeThInG WrOnG, bRo?

AT: n-NO, n-NOTHING

TC: *gRiNs* ThEn wE WoN'T Be nEeDiNg tHeSe. *bItEs iNtO PaNtS AnD BeGiN TeArInG ThEm oFf*

AT: *LETS GAMZEE*

TC: *pAnTs cOmE FuLlY OfF, lEaViNg tAvRoS WiTh jUsT UnDeRwEaR* *GaMzEe cOmEs bAcK Up fOr a qUiCk kIsS*

AT: *KISSES GAMZEE*

TC: *gRiNdS PeLvIs aGaInSt tAvRoS'*

AT: *MOANS LOUDLY*

TC: *gAmZeE QuIcKlY TeArS ClAwS InTo tAvRoS' uNdErWeAr aNd rIpS It oFf*

AT: *MOANS* ~G-GAMZEE~

TC: *gAmZeE LoOkS Up aNd gRiNs* HoW'S It hAnGiNg, BrO?

AT: *SMILES* G-GREAT

TC: *bRiNgS HiS HaNd rUb tAvRoS' bRoWn-tInTeD MeMbEr* DoEs tHaT FeEl gOoD, mOtHeRfUcKeR?

AT: *MOANS SOFTLY* Y-YES

TC: *gAmZeE UnBuTtOnS HiS OwN PaNtS AnD ThRoWs tHeM AsIdE* iT'S GeTtInG ReAl hEaTeD, bRo

AT: y-YEAH,,,

TC: *rIpS OfF HiS OwN UnDeRwEaR, rEvEaLiNg hIs sLiGhTlY LaRgEr, PuRpLe-tInTeD MeMbEr* *rUbS ThEiR FuLl bOdIeS ToGeThEr*

TC: *mOaNs*

AT: *GROANS, sTILL PURRING*

TC: *lIcKs tAvRoS FaCe aGaIn* MoThErFuCkEr, YoU WaNnA Do mE?

AT: *LAUGHS, wHISPERING* i-i DON'T KNOW, d-DO YOU W-WASNT TO D-DO ME?

AT: *WANT

TC: I'Ll tAkE YoUr wHoLe tHiNg iN Me, MoThErFuCkEr. YoU SeEm lEsS InClInEd tO LiKe tHe oThEr wAy.

AT: wH-WHAT DO Y-YA MEAN BY TH-THAT?

AT: *SMILES*

TC: *gRiNs* YoU WoN'T LiKe aLl oF Me iNsIdE YoU :o)

AT: wH-WHAT MAKES YOU S-SAY THAT? }:)

AT: m-MAYBE i D-DO,,,

AT: *SMILES PLAYFULLY*

TC: MoThErFuCkEr, It wOuLd fEeL LiKe a sPeAr iMpAlInG YoU OpEn *BlUsHeS SlIgHtLy*

AT: *LEANS HEAD BACK, lAUGHING*

TC: *gAmZeE GrInS*

TC: So, WhAt aRe yOu iN ThE MoOd fOr, BrO?

AT: *KISSES GAMZEE, bITING HIS LIP* Y-YOU TELL ME,,,

TC: I WaNt tO RiDe yOuR MeAt, MoThErFuCkEr

TC: YoU'Ll fEeL ThE MiRaClEs

AT: *LEANS IN REALLY CLOSE TO GAMZEE'S FACE AND WHISPERS* O-OKAY

TC: *gAmZeE TaKeS AnOtHeR BiG LiCk oF TaVrOs' FaCe* *wHiSpErS* aLrIgHt, BrO. *He sEtS HiS NaKeD AsS DoWn oN TaVrOs' ChEsT* jUsT... pReP Me...

AT: *LAUGHS SOFTLY*

TC: *gEtS Up* ThE FlOoR Is sLiGhTlY UnCoMfOrTaBlE, bRo.

AT: y-YEAH IT i-IS HUH?

TC: *oFfErS HiS HaNd tO PuLl tAvRoS Up* WhErE ShAlL We dO It ;O)

AT: *GRABS GAMZEE'S HAND* i-i DON'T KNO,,,y-YOU CHOKE,,,

AT: *CHOOSE

TC: I'Ll jUsT BeNd oVeR ThE TaBlE. wHeN I'M AlL ReAdY YoU CaN SeT YoUrSeLf dOwN On tHe hOrN PiLe :O)

AT: o-OKAY }:) *BLUSHES*

TC: *bEnDs hImSeLf oVeR ThE TaBlE* wHeNeVeR YoU'Re rEaDy, MoThErFuCkEr *LoOkS BaCk aNd gRiNs*

AT: *GOES OVER TO GAMZEE*

AT: y-YOU SURE YOU W-WANT TO?

TC: Of cOuRsE, mOtHeRfUcKeR :o). i'm sUrE YoU'Re a rEgUlAr mIrAcLe

AT: *SHRUGS* GUESS i-i'M ON T-TOP

TC: PrEpArE My aSs, BrO

TC: JuSt sTaRt wItH OnE FiNgEr

AT: * PUTS FINGER IN GAMZ'S ASS*

TC: *gAmZeE GiVeS OuT A MoAn aNd a sMaLl pAnT* gEt iT... dEeP In tHeRe...

AT: *CONTINUES A LITTLE HARDER*

TC: *sTaRtS PaNtInG HaRdEr* AdD AnOtHeR FiNgEr!

AT: *DOES AS GAMZEE SAYS*

TC: *sCrEaMs iN PlEaSuRe* GiVe mE YoUr wHoLe fIsT! dOn't hOlD BaCk!

AT: *CONTINUES WITH WHOLE HAND*

TC: Oh fUcK! *gAmZeE StArTs pUsHiNg bAcK WiTh hIs aSs* TeAr iNtO Me, TaVvY!

AT: *PUSHES HARDER*

TC: *gAmZeE StIcKs hIs tOnGuE OuT* oOhH, yEsSsS

AT: *LEAN INTO IT, pUTTING MORE PRESSURE*

AT: l-LIKE THAT G-GAMZ

TC: S-S-StOp, MoThErFuCkEr. I'M ReAdY.

AT: *STEPS BACK*

AT: *SMILING*

TC: *gAmZeE ArChEs hIs bAcK To sTrEtCh* *hE TuRnS To tAvRoS AnD GrInS* aRe yOu rEaDy?

AT: y-YEAH

TC: YoU CaN SiT DoWn oN ThE HoRn pIlE NoW

AT: *GOES OVER TO HORN PILE, lETTING HIMSELF FALL IN*

TC: *fOlLoWs tAvRoS* *KnEeLs aBoVe hIs mEmBeR* lEt's gEt tHe fUcKiNg rIdE Of yOuR LiFe sTaRtEd, MoThErFuCkEr

AT: *BLUSHES BRIGHTLY AND NODS*

TC: *sTaRtS LoWeRiNg hImSeLf dOwN* *TaVrOs' CoCk pEnEtRaTeS AnD SlOwLy pUsHeS In*

AT: *MOANS LOUDLY*

TC: *gAmZeE MaNaGeS To pUsH HiMsElF AlL ThE WaY To tHe hIlT* uUhH... mOtHeRfUcKeR, yOu'rE BiGgEr tHaN I FiRsT ThOuGhT

AT: t-TOLD YOU *BREATHLESS*

TC: *tAkEs a fEw sEcOnDs tO BrEaThE In aNd oUt* *bEgInS To pUlL Up aGaIn*

AT: *MOANS* ~GAMZEE~

TC: *bEgInS To gO A BiT FaStEr* TaVvVvVvY...

AT: aAAH

TC: *pAnTs* FuCk...

AT: *GRABS ON TO GAMZEE, sTILL MOANING*

TC: *gOeS EvEn fAsTeR AnD SeTs a rHyThM Of fUcKiNg*

AT: oOOH G-GAMZEE

TC: TaVvVy... *lEaNs fOrWaRd tO KiSs*

AT: *KISSES GAMZEE, mOANING AND PURRING*

TC: *lEaNs bAcK AgAiN AnD ArChEs bAcK* fUcK! *gRaBs oNtO HiS OwN MeMbEr*

AT: wH-WHAT IS i-IT?

TC: YoU'Re sO FuCkInG BiG... iT'S So gOoD... i'm gOiNg tO ShOoT...*

AT: *BLUSHES, bREATHING HARD*

TC: MoThErFuCkIn... MiRaClEs! *hIs cOcK SpAsMs aCrOsS BoTh tHeIr cHeStS, cOaTiNg tHeM In pUrPlE AnD CaUsInG HiS AsS To cLeNcH ArOuNd tAvRoS' mEmBeR*

AT: *PUSHES INTO GAMZEE*

AT: * RELEASES IN GAMZEE'S ASS *

TC: TaVrOs... *gAmZeE MoAnS As tHe lAsT Of hIs pUrPlE CuM SpUrTs oUt oF HiS MeMbEr*

AT: ~GAMZEE~

TC: *gAmZeE PaNtS HeAvIlY* yOu... WeRe... GrEaT... *He cOlLaPsEs oNtO TaVrOs' ChEsT*


	2. Mind Control KarQuius

A mind control MSPARP with Equius controlling Karkat. I RPed Equius.

* * *

centaursTesticle [CT] joined chat.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

CG: Karkat walks down the street in the middle of town, scowling at the pavement in front of himself as he goes. He was out getting some fresh air, heading for the store as he tries to cool off. He'd just had a fight with one of his friends over trollian and had gone out to try and reign in his temper. He was planning on hitting the movie place and buying the newest romcom he'd wanted to get. As he walks past an alley, hands shot out from the shadows; one covering his mouth, the other dragging him back into the dimly lit alley. Panic jolts through him. Who the hell was it? What did they want? Were they going to mug him? Kidnap him? Kill him? He didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. Karkat struggles silently as he's drug back, but it's useless.

CT: D - "Keep quiet, mutant." Equius gritted his teeth and shook Karkat. "I'll cause you harm."

CG: Karkat squeezes his eyes shut as the troll shakes him. He growls softly but doesn't say anything. To say he was worried would be an understatement.

CT: D - "Now, I'm going to let my hand away from your mouth, but you'll need to keep quiet or you won't like the result." As soon as he thought Karkat understood, he gently removed his hand.

CG: Karkat nods as he said that. He could feel the troll was stronger than him, he wasn't stupid. He'd do what he was told...to a point. Once the had was gone, he hissed "What the fuck is going on?"

CT: D - "I need release. You're the only one who can give it to me."

CG: The smaller troll tenses at that "What?" he snarls, not sure if he liked the sound of that

CT: D - "I need to shoot my load. Specifically, in you. Believe me when I say, it will be enjoyable for both of us." He turned Karkat around, forcing him to 100k into his eyes, which were spiralling blue and white orbs.

CG: He shook his head. "Like fuck I'd do that. And I fucking doubt I'll fucking like it-" he was cut off as he was turned around, his eyes going wide. He couldn't look away from the others eyes.

CT: D - "You are falling deep into a trance. Your mind is becoming void of all thought. You are only focusing on your breathing. In and out. Nothing matters but the sound of my voice." Equius chanted, in a sing-song voice.

CG: Karkat's pupils dilated and he stilled under his touch. He nods, feeling any refusal and urge to fight slip away from him until he was pretty much just a body.

CT: D - "You can feel yourself getting really heated. You urge to take off your shirt, but you must wait until master allows you to." Equius let his tight grip become slightly 100ser, until he let Karkat completely go.

CG: He nods blankly. He could feel his body begin to heat up, and he groans quietly, a small needy noise. His clothes felt too tight nd he just wanted to tke his shirt off.

CT: D - Equius grinned mischievously. Now the fun could really begin.

CG: Karkat squirms slightly where he stood, wanting to take his clothes off.

CT: D - Equius grabbed Karkat's hand, tugging him. "Follow master, he will treat you well."

CG: He nods. "Yes master" he says, his voice toneless.

CT: D - Equius began walking in the direction of a hotel he knew of. It was only slightly fancy; it certainly wasn't a pig sty. When they went in, the owner nodded at him, and Equius proceeded to walk up the stairs, tugging Karkat behind him.

CG: Karkat follows behind him like an obedient pet. He doesn't object to the hotel or the troll pulling him behind him.

CT: D - Equius was becoming so far in heat that when they got to the room, he practically threw the door from its hinges. Luckily, he was still able to shut it, which he proceeded to do. He let go of Karkat. "You may remove your incredibly restricting clothing now." He ordered him, kicking his own shoes off and sitting on the bed.

CG: The smaller troll follows him into the room. He sighs in relief as he was allowed to take his clothes off. He immediately tugs his shirt off, tossing it aside before doing the same with his pants.

CT: D - Equius' grin grew wider. "You like the fact I can see everything you do. In fact, it makes you hornier and hornier whenever you 100k into my eyes." He ripped off his own shirt and threw it aside.

CG: He nods, looking at him. He felt hot all over, his body getting hotter. "Oh fuck~" he groans, almost painfully turned on now. He lets out a small whimper, his body flushing with need.

CT: D - "It's so infuriating to not be able to touch yourself, and you are only able to cum on my command." He then slowly takes off his own pants and tosses them aside, leaving him in his full glory, with his blue-tinted 8" member in full sight.

CG: Karkat groans again, squirming in place. He needed to touch himself, but for some reason he was unable too. He moans, hands itching to roam over his body.

CT: D - Equius slowly approached Karkat. "Your cock is getting too hard to think about. You need release, and you know you must do what I want. Only this will give you pleasure." Equius knelt down and covered his mouth over KArkat's underwear, taking it in his teeth and ripping the fabric to pieces.

CG: "Yes" he breathes, shivering as the troll rips the fabric from his body. He whines, needing release himself. "Please" he gasps, his body shaking with need

CT: D - Equius took his shades off and threw them against the wall, breaking them. Oh well, he could totally get another pair. He breathed in as much as Karkat's musk as he could, then gently proceeded to lick the shaft. He ran his tongue along the front.

CG: Karkat whimpers as Equius licks his member, which was painfully hard. He moans, shuddering violently.

CT: D - Equius can't take it any more. He quickly engulfs the cock in his mouth, very easily bringing it all the way to the back of his throat.

CG: He moans loudly, his knees nearly buckling under him. He clings to Equius's horns to keep himself upright. "Yes," he groans.

CT: D - Equius begins to bring his mouth up, and then engulf it to the base again. He sets into a rhythm, getting steadily faster with each bob.

CG: Karkat groans and whimpers, shaking as the other bobbed on his painfully erect member. "P-please" he gasps. He was already so close to cumming.

CT: D - Before Karkat could begin to gain even more pleasure from Equius' sucking, Equius stopped and pulled away, a trail of blue saliva mi%ing with red precum leading to his mouth. HE stood up. "Bend over the bed and spread your cheeks for me." He stood back and waited for Karkat to follow his orders out of pure lust.

CG: He groans as Equius stops. He nods, panting slightly as he walked to the bed on unsteady legs. He bends over the bed and reached back to spread his cheeks for the bigger troll.

CT: D - Equius licks his lips. Karkat 100ked so delicious from the angle. He knelt down behind Karkat, and brought his face close to his crack. He stuck his tongue out and slurped along the hole.

CG: Karkat groaned and shuddered, nearly loosing the grip on his cheeks as Equius licked his hole. He whimpers, eyes squeezing closed as sensations washed over him.

CT: D - Equius brought his hands up and felt Karkat's ass, kneading his gingers around it. He pointed his tongue straight on to the ass hole and pushed it inside, penetrating Karkat.

CG: He moans again as he feels the tongue push into him. He'd never been with anyone before, so these were entirely new sensations to him. He groans again, shuddering while the troll kneaded his ass cheeks

CT: D - Equius swirled his tongue around in Karkat's insides, before pulling back. He pushed one finger in, and then two, gently thrusting them in and out, doing his best to prep Karkat.

CG: He gasps as the tongue was withdrawn and a finger pushed into him. He moans, shuddering as the second finger pushed in, stretching him out. "Ah fuck~" he gasps.

CT: D - Equius slapped Karkat's ass with his other hand. "You may not swear, slave! I forbid this!" He brought two more fingers in and thrusted harder, just to punish him.

CG: He yelps as he was slapped on the ass. He nods "Y-yes master" he whimpers as the fingers roughly moved inside of him, painfully thrusting into him. Slowly the pain faded though and he moaned again.

CT: D - Equius eventually became bored of just finger-fucking him. His cock wanted more. He took his hand out of Karkat and stood up. "Slave, this is where I will begin to breed you." He positioned his dick at Karkat's entrance, grabbing onto Karkat's abdomen.

CG: Karkat gasps as the fingers pull out of him suddenly. He nods, bracing himself. "Yes m-master" he says, spreading his legs a bit more.

CT: D - Equius gripped tightly onto Karkat, then quickly began pushing his cock as hard as he could into Karkat's ass, impaling him with his throbbing dick.

CG: He yelps as the troll suddenly thrust into him, impaling him with his hard member. He whimpers, gripping the sheets tightly. He tries to relax but it was a lot to take in, literally.

CT: D - Equius shoved his cock deeper and deeper until it was fully hilted in Karkat. He panted heavily for a few moments, before pulling back out, then pushing back in. He began to make a rhythm of steady, but fast and hard, fucking.

CG: The mutant pants as Equius pushes deeper into him until he was fully sheathed. He cries out slightly as the troll begins fucking him hard and fast, pushing deeply into him with each thrust. He whimpers, holding onto the sheets.

CT: D - Equius started panting heavily and thrusting into Karkat faster and faster. He began moaning loudly and gritting his teeth. He lifted Karkat, sat himself on the bed, and continued fucking by lifting him up and down on his throbbing cock.

CG: Karkat moaned, any pain he felt from the violent fucking washed away by pleasure. He was getting pleasure from his master using him, thrusting into him as he wished. He moans as he was picked up and made to ride the other as he pulled him down on his shaft repeatedly.

CT: D - Equius groaned loudly in pleasure. He slapped his his hips repeatedly against Karkat's ass, getting closer and closer to cumming as he did so. When he got very close, he ordered, "CUM."

CG: Karkat held on as the troll kept thrusting up into him. He was nearly sobbing, needing to release and soon. He cums with a cry, shivering and tightening over the trolls cock as it buried into him over and over.

CT: D - As Karkat's insides clenched around Equius' cock, he lost it. He thrusted one last time and shot load after load into Karkat's ass, filling him up and causing his blue cum to leak out. He groaned even louder than before with each shot.

CG: Karkat cries out again as the troll releases inside of him, filling him up with blue cum until it began leaking out. He whimpers, feeling full as the seed settled deep inside of him.

CT: D - Equius' moans began to trail off, and he set Karkat down on his lap, his member still inside of him. "You may... awaken..." Equius told Karkat.

CG: Karkat snapped out of it, having very little memory of the whole thing now that it was over. His eyes widen and he tensed, sensations crashing over him. He was on someones lap, his ass hurt like hell and there was someone inside him. He cries out in shock, trying to shove himself off the other, horror written on his face.

CT: D - Equius held on to Karkat. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere," he told him, since he knew he was much stronger than Karkat.

CG: Karkat struggles in vain, trying to escape the trolls grip. "You bastard! Let me go" he growls, ignoring the dick in his ass as his struggles cause him to move on it.

CT: D - "You're staying here for now. After all, you were the one moaning and begging." He forced Karkat to 100k into his eyes, causing him to regain some memories.

CG: His eyes widen in horror as the memories washed over him. "You made me! I never would have on my own!" he growls, still struggling. He hoped the troll would let him go and not keep him as some form of fucked up slave pet.

CT: D - "You're the one who followed orders. You didn't struggle at all while we did it." He used his power to hopefully calm Karkat down a little.

CG: He felt himself calming a bit, knowing it was the other doing it to him. "You made me follow your orders. You fucked with my mind" he says, still squirming and trying to get away but not as urgently. "Its all your doing" he growls

CT: D - "Remember what I said about swearing," he growled. He turned Karkat around to face him, causing him to 100k deeper into his eyes. "You liked it. You remember that now."

CG: "I'll swear all I fucking want. You don't own me" he snarls. He gasps as he looks into his eyes, trying to fight it. "I didn't- Like...I-I did. I did like it" he says, his face going blank for a moment. "I did"

CT: D - "That's good," Equius murmured. "Each day you will meet me in the hotel lobby, ready for us to have another session. Now, lick up all this cum, and then you can go home, with no memory of what happened."

CG: Karkat nods again, moving off of him so he could begin licking up the blue and bright red off the bed.


	3. Grand Highblood and Horuss

MSPARP with Grand Highblood and Horuss. I RPed the Grand Highblood.

* * *

HORUSS: 8=D Oh, greetings.

: A horse aficionado, I see.

HORUSS: 8=D Pleasure to meet you, sir.

: I'm sure it will be just as pleasurable to know you as well.

HORUSS: 8=D You know me already? Interesting.

: I have my ways.

: And knowledge

HORUSS: 8=D Well, for the sake of polite and proper greetings, I am Horuss.

: I believe I already knew this.

HORUSS: 8=D May I ask who you are?

HORUSS: 8=D Since my intentions were polite conversation.

: The Grand Highblood, you can call me.

HORUSS: 8=D Pleasure to meet you. Now, what manner did you mean by "know me", if you knew my name already?

: I keep all my sources a secret.

HORUSS: 8=D I was not inquiring your sources at all, Grand Highb100d. Rather, I wished to know what you wanted to know about me

: I was hoping we could get more... well acquainted.

HORUSS: 8=D How so?

: I was thinking something along the lines of... discovering each other's body further.

HORUSS: 8=D Perhaps. The question is in what way.

: I was thinking we both could... pleasure ourselves.

HORUSS: 8=D Well, if you mean so in a red way, I would decline for the fact I have a wonderful troll filling that quadrant. If you means in a black way, I would refuse because I wish no black advances. If you could find some way to get around this, then be my guest.

: I believe you are of lower blood, yes?

HORUSS: 8=D Yes, I am. I fail to see your point.

: Perhaps I could order you.

HORUSS: 8=D That is possible. It also means that we would have to find a place where we are not to be found out.

: Indeed. My hive is very... private.

HORUSS: 8=D Lead the way.

: Alright. *Begins to walk forward* Follow.

HORUSS: 8=D *He follows, having to trot in places in order to keep up. His horse like ears twitch, and his boots leave hoof prints in the dirt. How cute.* As you wish.

: *Kicks in the door to his hive, a well-lit place with a large cushion in the center, and his recuperacoon against the wall.* I order you to set yourself down on the cushion.

HORUSS: 8=D As you wish. I do admit, however, That I am not fond of master/servant sort of play. Perhaps, if I may suggest- implying you wish this pleasurable e%ploration to be of more red feelings- that you simply order something basic and we go from there without if? If that is alright. *As he speaks, he plops himself on the cushion, and removes his boots. He places them ne%t to the door, then plops back on the cushion, waiting to see what happens.*

: That sounds good enough for me, I would just like for this to happen. How would you suggest I begin?

HORUSS: 8=D I prefer things slow and sweet, though I promise any laughing I do is not at your skills.

HORUSS: 8=D It's something I have no control over, really.

: I can agree to that. *steadily takes off his shirt* *approaches Horuss*

HORUSS: 8=D *He leaves his goggles on, as he doesn't care to remove them for a one night stand. He rather waits for the other to strip him- that's half the fun, anyway. His ears twitch and he sighs happily, as he can get away with these sorts of things because higher ups ordered him.*

: *He reaches along Horuss' shirt and pulls it up and over his head* *He proceeds to do the same with his pants*

HORUSS: 8=D *Horuss' suit is quickly stripped, leaving him in socks and underwear. He smiles, politely waiting for the other to start. To read slightly, he lies back slightly and moves his lower half up, giving the other an almost good view of his nook.*

HORUSS: 8=D *Horuss' suit is quickly stripped, leaving him in socks and underwear. He smiles, politely waiting for the other to start.*

: *The Grand Highblood bends down to Horuss' face and cups it in his hands* *Tenderly begins to kiss him*

HORUSS: 8=D *He kisses back without any retaliation. His kisses are gentle, and he pulls the other on top of him and Horuss lies down. He purrs softly*

: *GHB begins to grind his pelvis against Horuss'* MMmmm...

HORUSS: 8=D *Due to size differences and GHB has a lot more size than Horuss, the smaller troll is shifted around a bit when the other grinds against him. He keeps steady by grabbing the other's shoulders, letting the taller troll grind.*

: *GHB breaks the kiss and trails his tongue across Horuss' face* *Begins to lick downwards, gently nibbling at his neck*

(At this point, the chat had to break up, so I'll just finish it myself)

Horuss gasped as the Highblood's teeth nibbled at his neck. He felt the larger troll gently making swirls along his entire body, stopping at his navel. After a few licks around the underwear, the Highblood took his underwear in his hand and took them off. Horuss lifted his feet above the Highblood's head, letting him inadvertently have a good look at his pucker. The Grand Highblood grinned and brought his face between Horuss' cheeks, throwing the underwear to the side. His tongue darted out and lapped at the hole before him, causing Horuss to make small groans. After a few moments, the Highblood took Horuss' 9" dick in his hand and slowly pumped it. "Ah-hee hee hee," Horuss giggled as the Highblood's hand went up and down his shaft. The Highblood smiled and steadily brought it to his mouth, giving a few licks of head before diving right in. Horuss began quietly giggling again, mixed with moans of pleasure. The Highblood slurped at his length, blue precum easily dripping into his mouth. He let go of Horuss' member and brought his lips up to Horuss' lips, revealing his foot-long member. Horuss gulped. "Don't worry, it'll slid in real easily." The Highblood grabbed his dick with both hands, carefully guiding it to Horuss' hole and pushing his head in. Horuss giggled and moaned at the same time. The Highblood pushed further and further in, getting his cock deep into Horuss. "OOOOOHHH!" Horuss screamed, as the Highblood fully hilted him. The Highblood came down on Horuss and wrapped his arms around him, leaving his legs under his armpits. He started making out with him again, gently pulling out. They both locked their lips together and wrestled with their tongues, making Horuss purr and giggle. The Highblood's cock fully exited Horuss' ass, before ploughing into him again. Horuss groaned in the Highblood's mouth, as the member fully entered again. The Highblood sped up his lovemaking, while still making it feel fully loving between the two. His cock drove in and out of Horuss, and Horuss began pushing his ass back, leaving the Highblood's mouth to bite on his neck. The two fucked wildly and passionately, spurting precum across their chests. Finally, the Grand Highblood could take it no more, and he released his purple seed into Horuss, with a few groans of his own. Horuss felt the cum fill up inside him, making him hot and causing him to spurt himself as well. The Grand Highblood pulled out, milking his cock of the last of his purple and getting it all over both of them. Blue and purple mixed together on their bodies and the cushion. Their actions slowly dies down, and the Highblood collapsed beside Horuss on the bed.

: Thank you. I appreciate the time and effort.

HORUSS: 8=D No problem. We should do this again.


	4. Dualscar and Karkat

Here's an RP in which I RPed Dualscar, who did it with Karkat.

* * *

: Hello.

CG: HELLO.

: Who might you be? You look very familiar.

CG: IM KARKAT, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?

: Orphaner Dualscar, you can call me.

CG: ...YOURE AN AMPORA ARNT YOU?

: How could you tell?

CG: YOU LOOK LIKE THE ONE I KNOW.

: What wold his name be?

CG: ERIDAN.

: I don't recall ever meeting an Eridan.

CG: WELL GOOD FOR YOU.

: Is he particularly bad?

CG: NO, JUST ANNOYING AS HELL.

: Does he resemble my handsomeness at all?

CG: WAIT, YOUR HANDSOME?

: Do you not see how incredibly good-looking I am?

CG: I GUESS NOT.

: How incredibly rude.

CG: I HAVE BEEN TOLD THAT ALOT.

: It is very true. Have you considered not acting in such a way?

CG: NO.

: How depressing.

CG: JUST LIKE YOUR DESCENDANT.

: You're a snarky little shit, aren't you.

CG: YOU JUST REALIZED THAT?

: A bratty little fucker.

CG: JUST GOING TO KEEP DESCRIBING ME, OR ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE ME SOMETHING TO RESPOND TO.

: I've been looking for a new kismesis.

CG: NO.

: That's the best part. It's happening whether you like it or not.

CG: JUST WONDERING, WHO WAS THE POOR TROLL THAT WAS YOUR LAST KISMESIS?

: A spider8itch most call Mindfang.

CG: WAS SHE A SERKET?

: Indeed.

CG: WELL, IM LEARNING SO MUCH TODAY. TO BAD ITS STUFF I DONT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT.

: You're going to give a fuck when I'm finished with you.

CG: NO, FUCK YOU.

: Now. FUCK you,

CG: NO.

: yeeees

CG: NO.

: Why not?

: Are you inexperienced?

CG: YES, AND I DONT FUCKING WANT TO.

: Oh, but it's so good. Especially as kismesisses.

CG: NO.

: Come on, you know you want to.

CG: NO, I DONT.

: All *virgins* do.

CG: DID YOU KNOW THE VANTAS ANCESTOR?

: I don't believe I am familiar with him.

CG: SO, YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HIM?

: Not really. Was he executed?

CG: I DONT KNOW, PROBABLY.

: I heard a few vague sentences about him.

CG: DID YOU HEAR ABOUT HIS BLOOD?

: No.

CG: OK, WELL MY ANSWER TO YOU IS STILL NO.

: Are you *scared*?

CG: NO!

: I'll bet you're scared because it's so foreign.

CG: I AM NOT SCARED NOOKSNIFFER!

: Somebody's terrified of a little pounding.

CG: NO, I JUST DONT WANT TO BE WITH A DESPRATE ASSHOLE.

: Ha! At least I'm not a *virgin*!

CG: I DONT CARE IF IM A VIRGIN.

: Ooooh, masking your shame, are we? How absolutely hilarious.

CG: ECK, FINE YOU WIN.

: We're finally giving in?

CG: YES.

: Kismesis-style?

CG: SURE, WHATEVER FUCKFACE.

: Then come here *Sits down and beckons*

CG: *GOES OVER TO HIM* I ONLY HAVE ONE CONDITION.

: Yes?

CG: NO MATTER WHAT, EVEN IF WE LEAVE THE QUADRANT, YOU CAN NOY HAVE ME CULLED.

: Sounds like a plan.

CG: OK THAN.

: Sit on my lap.

CG: *SITS IN HIS LAP* TRY NOT TO FUCK ME UP TO BADLY SHITSTAIN.

: It IS kismesis, however I can make an exception, being your first time and all. *begins to remove Karkat's shirt*

CG: YOU BETTER, BECAUSE I WILL FUCK YOUR SHIT UP.

: You couldn't make a scratch on me. *fully removes Karkat's shirt* *begins taking off his own*

CG: YOU DONT KNOW THAT. I MAY BE SMALLER, BUT IM NOT AFRAID TO DRAW BLOOD.

: Mmmmhmmm *grabs Karkat's pants and tries to get them off*

CG: DICKFACE. *MAKES IT DIFFICULT BY PULLING AWAY FROM HIS HANDS*

: *starts pulling harder* Hopefully *in* my face.

CG: GOG YOURE SO PERVERTED, AND YOU CANT EVEN GET PANTS OFF. *CLAWS AT HIS HANDS*

: Can I help this is my pastime? *Begins shredding pants furiously*

CG: YOURE SO FUCKING STUPID. I COULD HAVE TAKEN THE OFF WITH OUT RUINING THEM.

: I told you, this is kismesis.

CG: FOR ME, NOT MY CLOTHES, BUT YOU CAN HAVE THEM INSTEAD. *STANDS UP*

: *Grabs and sets back down on his lap* Oh no, you already gave the okay. We're going through with this.

CG: UGH, FINE.

: *Moves head toward Karkat's groin* You smell different from others.

CG: HMM I WONDER WHY? *SAYS SARCASTICLY*

: Oh, yes. Now I remember. The Vantas was a mutant. *Begins to lick at Karkat's member*

CG: NGH~ Y-YEAH. *SQUIRMS* CANDY R-RED BLOOD.

: *Begins covering his mouth over the tip* I guess I'll find out what red tastes like.

CG: *GASPS AND BUCKS HIS HIPS* J-JUST HURRY UP.

: Mmmhmmm. *Completely engulfs Karkat's cock in his mouth and pumping furiously.*

CG: *BUCKS INTO HIS MOUTH* F-FUCK, I CANT B-BELIEVE YOUR S-SICK ENOUGH TO PUT I-IT IN YOUR M-MOUTH.

: *Hums incoherently, causing vibrations around Karkat's dick*

CG: AHH~ *MOANS*

: *Slurps and continues pumping, but even harder on his cock*

CG: F-FUCK! *RELEASES INTO HIS MOUTH*

: *Starts swallowing his seed, making sure to get most of the candy red in his mouth and down his throat*

CG: ECK, T-THATS DISGUSTING.

: Heh heh. You haven't tried it. *Gathers up a lot in his mouth and forcefully kisses Karkat*

CG: *TRIES TO KEEP HIS MOUTH CLOSED*

: *Forces open with his tongue and lets the seed spill out*

CG: *SWALLOWS SOME OF IT AND SPITS THE REST OUT*

CG: THAT WAS DISGUSTING!

: Haha! You get used to it after a while. How do you not enjoy yourself? *Grins* *Begins to pull down his own pants*

CG: I CANT BELIEVE YOU MADE ME FUCKING SWALLOW IT. YOURE LUCKY I DIDNT BITE YOUR FUCKING TONGUE OFF.

: *Laughs again* You're gonna need to loosen up. Especially for this next part. *Throws pants to the side*

CG: OR I COULD LEAVE, IM PRETTY SURE I COULD OUT RUN YOU. *GLARES AT HIM*

: *Grabs even tighter and holds* You're not going anywhere. *He grinds his member in between Karkat's cheeks*

CG: *HE SHUDDERS* IT WAS A JOKE, LOOSEN UP. *SMIRKS*

: I think you're the one who needs loosening up. *Winks*

CG: PROBABLY, BUT YOURE TO MUCH OF A DOUCHE TO DO IT.

: I think I stated this is supposed to be kismetic. You don't get to be prepared.

CG: BLAH, BLAH, KISMESIS, BLAH. CAN WE JUST GET THIS OVER WITH?

: Sure. *Begins to push his cock inside Karkat's ass*

CG: *BITES HIS LOWER LIP* S-SHIT.

: *Grin grows wider* This feels real fucking tight. *Tilts head back, pushing even more dick in*

CG: AHH! FUCK! *GROWLS AND CLENCHES HIS HANDS INTO FIST*

: *Starts panting* Holy fuck... *Manages to get most of his dick in before stopping*

CG: *STARTS SHAKING* Y-YOURE T-TO FUCKING B-BIG! *HISSES*

: G-good. *Breathes heavily, pushing the rest of his cock in Karkat*

(Disconnected again. I'll continue myself)

"Fuck!" Karkat screamed, thrashing about. Dualscar grabbed onto his shoulders and began pulling out again. Karkat began panting and moaning, before Dualscar pushed back in and hilting Karkat. Karkat continued his screaming as Dualscar continued his rhythm. "So... fucking... different..." Dualscar panted, pumping faster in and out of Karkat. The two screamed in unison, with Karkat beginning to ride Dualscar, pushing back as the Ancestor fucked in. He managed to squeeze his insides, eliciting a moan from the purple blood. Finally, Dualscar couldn't take any more, and erupted all he could inside Karkat. Karkat continued panting and pushing back. Dualscar shot what was left in his balls, filling Karkat to the brim. Karkat opened his mouth and the purple cum came out in little trickles, showing just how much Dualscar had to offer. "Oooohh... it is good," he breathed, before collapsing on Dualscar's chest.

Dualscar popped himself out of Karkat and lied down next to him, taking him in his large arms. "I guess this was more flushed than ismetic," he whispered, before closing his eyes.


	5. Eridan and Sollux Kismesex

Where Eridan and Sollux have kismesex. I RPed Sollux.

* * *

TA: oh

CA: oh wwhat

TA: you look disturbed

CA: im fine

TA: doubtful

CA: wwhy do you say that

TA: you look partiicularly ant2y

CA: i told you already that im fine sol

TA: no you are fiidgety

CA: its nothin for you to wworry about

TA: iim not 2o 2ure. ii miight need to help

CA: no i assure you

CA: you do NOT need to help

TA: really? becau2e that2 what iit look2 liike

TA: *approache2* are you 2ure?

CA: wwh-

CA: of course im sure

CA: wwhy the hell are you so close

TA: *2lam2 agaiin2t the wall* ii thiink you know why, kii2me2ii2

CA: *Eridan gasps, the movement knocking the breath from his lungs.* wwho the fuck said wwe wwere kismesises

TA: the way youve been actiing 2iince ii 2tole fef. iit2 2o obviiou2

CA: *Eridan gasps again, tilting his head to the side despite his protests.* i said get your grimy lowwblood hands off me

TA: *biite2 a liittle harder* *move2 hii2 hand2 to Eriidan2 2hiirt*

CA: *The bite has him pushing on Sollux's chest in earnest, a sharp pain shooting through his neck.* fuck let go that hurts you asshole

TA: fiine 2hiithead *retreat2 hii2 head back and attempt2 riippiing Eriidan2 2hiirt off*

CA: wwhat the fuck *He hisses, pushing Sollux away to strip the shirt off by himself.* god damn havve you EVVER had a kismesis

TA: ii make friiend2 not enemiie2 moron *approache2 2wiiftly agaiin and kii22e2 wiith biite2*

CA: *Eridan tilts his head back again and moans softly, the kisses feeling much better than the bites.* yeah i can fuckin tell

(I had to finish it myself again)

Sollux invaded Eridan's mouth with his long tongue, snaking its way around. They played like this for while, and Sollux managed to remove the rest of Eridan's clothing. Eridan shoved Sollux down on his knees. "Pleasure me and we'll be done," he told Sollux, forcing him to his crotch. Sollux gagged slightly, but remained his composure and took Eridan's member into his mouth. "F-f-fuck..." Eridan moaned, tilting his head back and pushing Sollux' head up and down his shaft. Sollux swirled his tongue around Eridan's member, causing more groans from the violet blood. "Holy fuck, Sol..." he groaned, humping into Sollux' mouth. He began to pant as Sollux grew into a faster rhythm, bobbing his head along Eridan's cock. "Aaaaah! Fuck!" Eridan screamed, as he shot his violet load down Sollux' throat. It filled his mouth full of cum, some of it dribbling loose, while most was swallowed by Sollux. Sollux took a large amount in his mouth and brought it up to Eridan. As they kissed, they passed his cum between them, and Eridan himself got a mouthful of his genetic material. They both collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from their first time as kismeses.


End file.
